Cross x Kate
by nathanstorm14
Summary: it was summer time and I went to Canada because I was going libe there and my family pays a house in Canada then made some wolf friends
1. meeting the female wolves

one day in Kansas was a 14 year old boy called Nathan, and it was summer so theu decided to go to jasper park, Canada, it toke about 2 days to get there in car, after we arrive it was a camping spot but there were also a little bit of houses for people who don't have Rv's, we took one of the houses, get out of the car, and look at the house

dad: ok were here

Nathan: cool

mom: it looks good

Nathan: so how long or we going to stay here

dad: 5 weeks

Nathan: oh sweet

so we open the back of the car and took out the suitcases for what we packed then open the door and find our rooms

my room has a ps4 with 10 games, a computer and a ps3 over the ps4 then i place my iPhone charging on the table then my parents got the master bedroom and were impressed of the details in the room

later in 5:30 pm, we were eating dinner then i was going to the Wood for my first hunt

Nathan: what's for dinner

mom: quesadillas

Nathan: yes *the place was placed in front of me and i chewed down the food non-stop* you make the best quesadillas

mom: yep

then i walked out on dad fixing the dirt bike

Nathan: hey dad

dad: hey sport, I'm just finishing fixing the bike so you be on your way

Nathan: ok thanks

after he finish repairing the bike

dad: there *turned to me* so do you got everything you need

Nathan: yeah

dad: flashlight

Nathan: check

dad: med-kit

Nathan: check

dad: walkie talkies

Nathan: check

dad: guns

Nathan: yes revolver and a sniper rifle, da i got everything *included the build driver* so see ya im off

i drove my dirt bike in the woods for an hour, and then i saw deer tracks going forward so i went straight to where the tracks leaded to and went i found what made the tracks it was a doe that was eating, then i hide behind a tree

Nathan: *quitely* ok little doe, your live will be over soon *i went closer with my revolver, when I aimed at it two tan wolfs ambush the doe and killed it, both of them were females because of their eyeliner

Nathan: *quitely* god damn that was cool

i got closer to see i person then i toke out my phone and took a picture of the wolfs then my flash went off and they saw and started growling at me, i started to run but the young wolf went infront of me, she tried to attack me but i hit her with me fist that she bump into a tree then her mom attacked and bit my arm

Nathan: AHH GOD DAMN IT

i punched her and she bump on a tree too, then i get and picked up my revolver then pointed at the young one

kate: don't shoot me

i lower my gun

Nathan: did- did you just t- talk

kate: don't we all

then her mom got up and was growling at me

eve: KATE WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING TO HUMANS

Nathan: your mom

kate: yeah

i put my gun in my socket

Nathan: so I'll be on my way

eve went in front of me and was still growling at me

eve: YEAH NICE TRY, BUT I'M NOT STUPID YOU'RE GOING TO BRING MORE HUMANS TO KILL US

Nathan: uhh what are you talking about, i love wolf except after what happened to my old wolf friend *sat down and tears were shedding*

kate: what happened *she sat in front of me*

Nathan: well 3 years ago i met a female wolf named aleu and we were best friends for 2 years, but one day i was going to me her and went to her den but when i entered her den she was dead i was sad then my sadness turned into rage, so i saw some footprints walking in and out so after an hour of finding the killers it was two hunters with some fur from aleu then my rage to over and turmed into something you had never heard but I'll show you

i got up and walked five steps away and turned around then i put the build driver and did my transformation

cross dragon: wake up

build driver: Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Wake up burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!

kate and eve were surprised and shocked at my transformation

Nathan: i turn into this from my rage, so that's what happened until now i meet you girls *demorphs and still sheading tear*

eve and kate went up to me then eve lift my face

eve: hey it's okay, im sorry for you lost and i know how you feel

then eve cheered me up and i hugged her amd let go

Nathan: thanks eve you remind of aleu whenever im upset

eve: your welcome

kate: hey mom can we take the deer to the pack to eat

eve: sure *turned to me* do you want to stay for dinner

Nathan: sure *i stood up and my walkie talkie went out that made that girls jump then i answered*

Nathan: hello

dad: where are you

Nathan: just finished my hunt

dad: ok then can you come back to the house your mother is making dinner

Nathan: ok *hung up the walkie talkie and turned to the girls* sorry girl but i have to go to my parents

kate: it's ok, but we'll meet again

Nathan: yeah sure we can

so the girls went to the deer and dragged it to the pack and i went to my bike, after an hour of driving my bike stopped because it was out of gas

Nathan: the f*k *looked at the gas meter* ow shit I'm out of gas

then i heard a snap behind me at a bush, then i pulled out my gun and getting ready to shoot

kate: don't shoot it's me

Nathan: kate what the hell are you doing here, you mom is probably worried about you

kate: yeah I know but you forgot this *she had the flashlight in her mouth*

Nathan: aw yeah thanks kate

kate: so what does it do

i turned on the flashlight

Nathan: does that answer you question

kate: yep *laughing*

so me and kate were walking to the house we were living in then we hide behind a tree and told kate something

Nathan: ok stay here and when i say your name come out ok

kate: ok

then i walked to my dad and put the bike kicker up

dad: oh hey son how was your hunt

Nathan: oh it was good, but can i tell something about a female wolf

dad: uh sure

so i told my dad the story of aleu and was feeling bad for me

dad: son is that's why you were leaving for random reason and one day went home sad

Nathan: yeah and i wish she was still alive, she was my first best friend i have ever had

dad: well did you try to show us her

Nathan: i was but the hunters killed her

dad: well it's ok and im sorry for your lost

Nathan: thanks dad and i also want you to met someone that i met in the woods with her mom

dad: sure

Nathan: hey kate you can come out now

kate came out and was scared of what my dad will say, my dad was surprised of my new friend

to be continued...


	2. wolf in the house

dad: son did you brought a wolf here

Nathan: yes and i know that your mad at me

dad: im not mad

Nathan: heh????

dad: after the story about aleu i felt sorry for you, so if she's your new friend then she is also my new friend

kate: thank you sir

dad: woah did she talked to me

Nathan: yeah and she found my flashlight when i lost it

so we went in side the house and my mom saw kate

mom: oh my a wolf, well im proud that you help this pup

dad: what you knew about this

mom: yeah i hear you over the window

Nathan: that would explain it, so mom what's for dinner

mom: mac n cheese

Nathan: oh yeah

dad: hey why don't you show kate the whole house

Nathan: hey not a bad idea

so i show kate the house but she already knows about the kitchen, i decide to show her the living room it had a big screen TV with a PS4 and Xbox one with five games for each system

Nathan: this is the television or you can call it tv

kate: i like tv better

Nathan: cool and this is a PlayStation 4 and Xbox one, they are gaming system to had fun with but i show a game i that I'll play

im going there the games to see what i can play, the games are: PS4- dragon Ball xenoverse 2, call of duty black ops 3, wwe 2k16, Godzilla, and Kamen Rider climax fighters, Xbox one- Mortal Kombat 11, GTA 5, Friday the 13 The video game, world war z, and kingdom hearts 3, then i pick the game to play with

Nathan: yes got it

kate: what is it

Nathan: you'll find out

i put in the disc for PS4 and dragon ball xenoverse 2 but the words were in Japanese

kate: uhh what does it say

Nathan: oh yeah i forgot

i change the title from Japanese to English

kate: oh i get it now

so she watched me play and was impressed in my fighting skills, i played a free for all match of 1v1 match, so i did my character (Saiyan warrior) vs a strong boss: demigra, i was using mods for it amd we had 10 bars of health

kate: is that you

Nathan: yep

kate: you look cool

i blushed, so i played the game while kate was wagging her tail and was happy for me playing amd after the match i went to the training mode and i show my Saiyan power

kate: what are you doing

Nathan: showing my powers to you

kate: like what

Nathan: watch

so kate was watching the tv and i went into Super Saiyan

kate: woah you hair changed and covered in fire

Nathan: that's not the only one

kate: there's more

Nathan: yeah

then i showed her from Super Saiyan to ssj 2, 3, 4, 5, god, blue, Blue kaioken, and ultra instinct

kate: wow that's cool

Nathan: thanks

mom: Nathan, dinner

Nathan: oh bull *running to the table because im starve* thanks mom

then kate's stomach was growling

Nathan: hey mom do we have any meat

mom: yes do you want it on your food

Nathan: no it for Kate

she blushed

mom: sure thing sweetie

after we eat our meals, me and kate went to my room

Nathan: so this is my room

kate: wow it's nice *jumped on the bed* oh this is so comfy

Nathan: well it's soft and warm

then o smell something and the small was coming from kate, i covered my nose

Nathan: hey kate do you want to take a bath

Kate: yeah i need one

so we went to the bathroom to clean the pup and went to get the shampoo and soaps

Nathan: ok get in the tub

she jumped in the tub and i had to pick the shampoo for her to clean and i had to use woman's soap

Nathan: ok lets see dove, suave, head shoulders, or Aveeno *turned to kate* which do you prefer

kate: that one *she was pointing at the head and shoulders soap*

Nathan: not bad for a choice

so i turned the warm water on in the shower to clean the pup

kate: wow it's like rain

Nathan: ok close your eyes so i can wash you

Kate: is it going to hurt

Nathan: if it's in you eyes

so i started clean her body from the dirt and sweat and she moan of how nice the water is

kate: this is nice

i smileed while i was still cleaning her from last night to make sure i get all of the smell is gone

Nathan: ok open you eyes

she opened her eyes and was surprised in of how clean she was then she gave me a golden smile at me and blushed at me because of her fur still wet then i smile back then i have to wash her stomach which got my embarrassed

Nathan: kate

kate: yes *smiling*

i was lokked down and my heart was pounding very fast then my face was steaming and i can't find the words to say i love her, so i started to sweat to the neck down

kate: are you ok, your sweating

Nathan: i... need... you to... lay... on... your... back, so... i can... clean your *gulping* stomach

kate: oh o-ok *she lays down*

Nathan: just tell me if it feels wrong

kate: i know your not doing it on purpose

Nathan: ok

i started to grab and squeezed the soap in my hands on her stomach, katebwas letting out soft purrs and moans to the message i was giving her, i was nervous on clean her belly then she got my attention at my nervous and she put her paw on my hand

kate: it's ok I trust you

Nathan: hmm

i felt like an animal pervert scrubbing Cub's legs, 20% of me likes it and wanted her to feel good, and kate was still moaning

Nathan: *why the hell is she still moaning, does she like me, i don't want to screw up about us being Friends* ok all done

i turned off the shower and put back the hose then she jumped out of the tub, so she started shaking her body that got me a little wet

Nathan: hey

kate: sorry hehehehe

Nathan: oh your think that's funny, how about this

i was tickling her then i smile because of her cute laughter and i never heard a girl like this before

kate: stop stop please i give up

then i stopped to let her breath then she looked at me

kate: what was that for

Nathan: because you were spraying me

kate had an idea to get back at me

kate: oh really

Nathan: yeah

then she pinned me against the bathroom wall and was going to the thing she wanted to pay me back and i was blushing

Nathan: w- what are you doing

kate: getting back at you

to be continued...


	3. killbus incounted

so kate closed her eyes and went closer to my face, then she licked my face

Nathan: what are that for

kate: that was helping me

then she kissed me on the lips for 10 seconds and then we broke up the kiss

kate: and that is for everything else

i smile at her, then her was red and backed up in embarrassment, i opened the door then we went to my room to watch a movie

kate: so what are we doing

Nathan: gonna watch a movie, so do want to watch horror or action

kate: horror, i liked horror

Nathan: I'm guessing the future alpha is a strong woman isn't she

kate: you think I can't handle something scary

Nathan: ok i trust you

when i put in the disc i took off my shirt, kate looked at me and blushes at my torso then smiling at me, i looked at her

Nathan: what

kate: come sit here for a minute

i sat on the bed then she pinned me with a smile

Nathan: what are you doing

kate: has anyone told you have a cute body

i blushed on her question and was surprised of she said

Nathan: w-w-w-what

kate: *giggling* you have a cute reaction

then someone open my door

dad: hey son it was nice- am i intruding on you guys

kate was blushing hard then got off me

Nathan: (sarcastically) thanks dad

dad: was that sarcasm

Nathan: yes

then dad closed the door, and kate was upset, so i tried talking to her

Nathan: hey what's wrong

kate then turned to me and kissed me, but i wasn't looking my dad was recording of me and kate kissing then we broke up the kiss

kate: i love you *hugs me*

Nathan: *hugs back* i love you too

then we smiled at each other and went back kissing each other then my dad stopped recording then showed it to my mom back to my room me and kaye were watching the movie it was called dinocroc after we finished the movie we went to sleep

kate: good night nate

Nathan: good night katie

the next morning my alarm went off and i turned it off, Kate woke up

Nathan: morning kate

Kate: morning nate

so we went to the kitchen to eat breakfast i had bacon and eggs and kate was staring at my bacon

Nathan: you want some bacon

she nodded

Nathan: hey mom can kate have some bacon

mom: sure thing sweetie

then my mom gave kate some bacon and enjoyed it then after we ate breakfast we were going to bring kate back to her pack

Nathan: ok i going to bring kate back to her pack

dad: ok be safe

Nathan: i know *turned to kate* really

kate: yeah

then we both hopped on the dirt bike and went off and after we drive for 15 minutes i saw eve and some other wolves were getting attack by smash (robots)

kate: what is that

Nathan: stay here

i pulled out the drill crasher in the blaster mode then firing at them and went down then the wolves turned there attention to me and kate

Nathan: eve kate is behind me bike, take her somewhere else

i was charging at them

kate: nathan no

i was attacking them and someone else shot me then bumped into a tree then kate ran to me and i looked to see who shot me and it was killbus

Nathan: killbus

build driver: Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Wake up burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!

Nathan: let's settle this once and for all

killbus: let us

so me and killbus was fighting each other and the smashes were going to attack the wolves

Nathan: kate eve *then killbus was holding me down* NOOO!!!!!

then grease and rogue came to save the wolves and i broke free from his grip and ran to help grease and rogue

sclash driver: crack up finish *jumps and kick with his legs like crocodile and destroyed one*

sclash driver: scrap driver *jumps, kick, and destroyed one*

build driver: Ready, go! Dragonic Finish *jumps and kicks then destroyed the last one*

then we all lined up

Nathan: it over killbus, your outnumbered

then he vanished and we all demorphed

Nathan: im gald to see you guys again

Kazumi: yeah you too, but what is killbus doing in a forest

Nathan: i don't know

then kate walked to us

kate: hey Nathan

Gentoku and Kazumi: say talked?

Nathan: yeah now move* looked at kate* whats up

kate: who are they

Nathan: this is Kazumi *pointed to my left* and Gentoku *pointed to my right* guys kate, kate guys

Gentoku: hello

Kazumi: hi

then eve and the rest of the other wolves came to us

eve: that was impressive, i didn't know you can fight

Nathan: yeah so we brought kata back and- hold on *turned to the guys* how the hell did you guys find me

Kazumi: we found killbus's signal here

Gentoku: so we figured that you were here

Nathan: i would figured that out *phone ringing* what

dad: what happened we saw an explosion in the forest

Kazumi and Gentoku were telling me to make something up so they don't know that they were riders

Nathan: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh there we're some hunters testing some new explosives

dad: oh ok just be safe *hangs up*

Nathan: *hangs up* that was close

kate: what do you mean

Nathan: we can't show or tell anyone that were the heros that save and protect people and animals, and it looks like i save some good wolves

kate was blushing and i was smile then Kazumi came up to my shoulder

Kazumi: is she your girlfriend

i smacked him acrossed the head

Nathan: SHE'S JUST A FRIEND GOD DAMNIT

Kazumi: ok ok sorry i was curious

eve: hey do you guys want to see our pack

wolves: what!!!!!

eve: QUITE!!!!!! *a f*king loud voice*

Nathan, Kazumi, and Gentoku: sure

eve: great *nice voice*

to be continued...


	4. meeting the rest of the pack

so after we all walk to the eve's pack and den, the pack were growling and barking against me Gentoku and Kazumi

Nathan: it seems the pack doesn't like us

eve: I'll convince them

Kazumi: how are you going to do that

eve: trust me they'll listen to me easily

Gentoku: ok we trust you

me and the guys nodded up and down that cause her to smile after that we all weny into the den there was a female white pup is lilly, kate's sister and a big grey male one was winston

winston: eve what are humans doing here

winston was using caution and growing at us while lilly was scared

eve: they saved me kate and the wolves i took with me saved us from a grizzly

Nathan: heh????

kate: yeah it was a big grizzly with blood all over and had a scar on it's eye and they killed him, bare handed

lilly came up to us

lilly: is that true

Gentoku and Kazumi: yeah it's true

lilly: wow

but we didn't know but the rest of the pack was hearing our conversation around the corner and use impressed on what eve said

male wolf #1: woah

male wolf #2: fought a bear

female wolf #1: bare handed

female wolf #2: no one has done that before

back in the den

winston: well thank you for saving my mate and daughter

Nathan: your welcome

then i sensed a powerful energy

kate: what's wrong

Nathan: it looks like we're not the only guests to the den

we walked outside and walked from the entrance of the den then we saw killbus with 4 smash robots with him for round two

Nathan: killbus, what are you doing here

killbus: another fight and i brought some friends with me

build driver: Killbaspider! Are you ready?

killbus: henshin

build driver: Spider! Spider! Killbas Spider!

killbus: so lets Begin the massacre

Nathan: you handle the smash, I'll handle killbus

Gentoku: ok

Kazumi: got it

sclash driver: robot jelly

sclash driver: crocodile

both: henshin

sclash driver: Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! Robot In Grease! Braaaa

sclash driver: Wareru! Kuwareru! Kudake chiru! Crocodile In Rogue! Oraa!

Kazumi: lets do it

so grease and rogue charge at the smash and attacking them while that was happening i had to unfinished business with killbus

build driver: Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Wake up burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!

Nathan: lets settle this *pulls out the beat crosser*

killbus: yeah lets

then we ran at each other and start throwing punches at each other and dodging each and everyone of them but then i realised he was toying with me so i back up

Nathan: maybe we should heat things up

build driver: Cross-Z Magma! Are you ready?

Nathan: build up

build driver: Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha!

Nathan: my magma is burning OVERFLOWING!!!!! COME ON *charging at him*

meanwhile with the other riders, grease and rogue were strong to handle it themselves

sclash driver: scrap finish *punches the first two*

sclash driver: crack up finish *slashes them with a blade*

so i was continuing with the wolves watching our fight, they were shocked of our powers then i punch killbus away with a fire punch but he landed on his feet

killbus: well it looks like you trained really good since last time

Nathan: don't try to change the subject your here to kill and destroy

build driver: Ready, go! Volcanic Attack! Acha *fires a fire blast at me with my full power but it didn't phased him*

Nathan: what impossible

build driver: Ready, go! Killbas Spider Finish *he was running fast as lighting and trapped me in a web thing and blasted me with half of his power and it was pretty effective*

i fell down and demorphes covered in blood then spitting out blood because that attack hit my ribcage then kate and eve came to my body

Kazumi: why you

the guys charge but before they tried to him he vanished and strikes them with a blast and them they both demorphed, then killbus disappeared

Gentoku: he got away

Kazumi turn to me: oh no NATHAN! *him and Gentoku ran to me then saw my damage body*

kate: Nathan please don't die

Nathan: im... sorry kate *passed out for blood lost*

everyone gasp then Kazumi checked my pulse

Kazumi: his still breathing

kate and eve where glad

eve: quickly bring into the den

after a few hours, i was starting to wake up for the battle against killbus, i slowly opened my eyes and everyone was sleeping then smell something nasty then i sniffed it and it was a week one bones

Nathan: *whispering* f*k that smells *looks at me right side and it was kate sleeping* it looks that someone was worried about me

so i got up and walked outside the den and looked at the wolves sleeping the i saw something in the bushes, so i walked over there an it was a female wolf crying, i walked up to her but i step on a stick and made her jump and growling

female wolf: who's there, show yourselves

i walked out of the bush

Nathan: it's me

female wolf: *gasp* you the one that save the pack leader and daughter

Nathan: yes i am

the wolf looked at the scar on my stomach

female wolf: what happened to your stomach

Nathan: oh this *looks at my stomach* this is just a battle scar and not the against killbus

female wolf: oh but what are you doing here

Nathan: to see why you're crying

she looked down sad

female wolf: i don't want to talk about it

i sat next to her

Nathan: hey *rubbing her back* it's ok you can tell me what happened

she was shedding tear and i wiped them then smiled at her

female wolf: ok I'll tell you

to be continued...


	5. the marriage agreement

female wolf: well my boyfriend cheated on me with another woman and he played like a Jackass but i realize that he was trying to get his old girlfriend back

she was crying and i slowly hugged her then she cried on my shoulder, i patted her back to make her feel good

Nathan: shhhhh it's ok, if you have problems and need someone to talk to I'm also here to talk to you

then she looked at me and i was giving her a smile, then she kissed me on the cheek

female wolf: thank you for making me feel better

Nathan: sure and what's your name

female wolf: emma

then she walked away with a smile and kate was walking to me from the bushes then walked to me with a smirk on her face

Nathan: what

she kissed me

kate: thanks for making my friend smile again

Nathan: anything for you, so do you want to meet with the others in the morning

Kate: sure

the next morning me Kazumi and Gentoku were talking about the next attack that killbus will strike

Nathan: ok we know that killbus striked two different areas in the park, ao he'll probably attack the east side of the pack

Gentoku: maybe his trying to make a portal to a different dimension

Kazumi: and if his plan success no one, not even us can stop him and he will kill every animal and human

Nathan: let's make sure he doesn't success

everyone nodded in agreement

winston: maybe i should talk to Tony about this

Nathan: I'll come with you if he wants proof

winston: ok

kate grabbed my hand

kate: be safe

Nathan: i will

so me and winston walked to the Eastern pack of the park and it was quite, too quiet

Nathan: i don't like this

Winston: me either

then five wolf attacked us but they were after me, so i defended myself against the wolves and i successfully defend myself then tony came out from hiding

tony: well i didn't know a human can fight five members of my pack

Nathan: well now you know

winston: tony there is something you need to know

tony: what

killbus: that im going to attack you

we all turned around and killbus was coming out from hiding as well but he was alone this time

Nathan: killbus

build driver: Killbaspider! Are you ready?

sclash driver: dragon jelly

killbus: henshin

Nathan: henshin

build driver Spider! Spider! Killbas Spider!

sclash driver: Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! Dragon In Cross Charge! Braaaa!

tony and his pack was surprised at our transformation, then we start fighting for a minute but when i punched him but it didn't phased so he attacked me then he uppercut me and kicked me bumping into a tree then i demorphes and was goaning

Winston: NATHAN *he went in front of me because he was defending me*

so when killbus was going to attack but two figures stopped the attack and pushed him back, when me winston and killbus looked who stopped the attack

???: you do know to take the fun away do you

killbus: you

it was evolt and mad rogue

Nathan: evolt, utsumi

evolt: it been a while hasn't it

Nathan: funny

mad rogue: leave it to us

then mad rogue and evolt fought for a half of a minute killbus and they were strong against him after that he retreated then mad rogue demorphes, they walked to me and helpes me up

utsumi: you ok

Nathan: yeah a little bit, but why you guys helped me

evolt: what good and evil can't be partners

Nathan: fair enough

then winston and tony walked up to us

winston: hey nathan who are this guys

Nathan: oh this is evolt *pointed to my left *and this is utsumi *pointed to my right* they were... my uhhhhh old enemies

winston: WHAT

Nathan: don't worry, their are my partners *looked at them suspicious* riiggghhhtttt

they both nodded

Nathan: so yeah

tony: winston *everyone looked at him* i now see why you are here but I'll help on one condition

winston: what's that

tony: if you daughter kate marries my son garth

Nathan: heh?????

winston: ok of it all it takes

Nathan: winston can i talked to you alone *very pissed off*

winston: ok

so we both walked behind a bush then i did something happened

Nathan: ARE YOU A F*KING DUMBASS

everyone heard me yelling behind the bush

winston: i have to for tony to help us

then i gave winston a very pissed off face then i walked back to the pack and winston went back to tony

winston: nathan didn't like the idea

tony: it's ok

then we all walked backed to the pack then kate looked outside the den with a happy face and saw me and looked mad, i sat on a rock carving a potato with a knife then kate asked his dad what happened

kate: dad why is Nathan mad

winston: well please don't be mad at me because tony told me if he helps us he wants you to marry garth

kate: AND YOU AGREED TO THAT *she was very pissed*

winston: im sorry it rather him or we all die

then kate shead a tear and ran outside the den then stopped at a pond

eve: Winston i don't think kate will like this

Winston: neither did nathan, now there both mad at me for the agreement, i don't think theu will forgive me

Kazumi: I'll tried to talk to him about the problem

Winston: i tried but he won't talk to me

Kazumi: maybe he'll talked to me *walking out the den to see me*

eve: i hope it works

Winston: i do too

lilly: i guess I'll talk to kate about this as well *then ahe walked out to see kate*

Winston: if tony finds out about this he'll kill us and the pack

eve: im worried about Nathan and kate

Winston: me too

to be continued...


	6. a new member

so Kazumi went to talked to me and i was still very pissed at winston

Kazumi: hey can you please let me know what happened

then i went down in front of him

Kazumi: so can you tell me-

i punched him in the stomach then he spit blood out then fell to the ground in pain

Nathan with a deep voice: if you ask me about that question again it won't be a punch that hit you *i jumped back on the rock*

then he got up

Kazumi: i know about the agreement with winston and tony

i gave him a death glare

build driver: Great Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready?

Nathan with a deep voice: henshin

build driver: Wake up Cross-Z! Get Great Dragon! Yeah!

then i jumped to and kicked him away, so i walked to him slowly

Kazumi: henshin

sclash driver: Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! Robot In Grease! Braaaa!

so he got up then he punched me and does not effect so i starting kicking his ass while every wolf was watching me trying to kill Kazumi, Gentoku stepped in trying to stop me

Gentoku: henshin

sclash driver: Wareru! Kuwareru! Kudake chiru! Crocodile In Rogue! Oraa!

then they both fight me but i was stronger than them and didn't try to get up and fight me then kate and lilly went back to the den and they were happy with each other then looked at me fight the guys, kate tried to stop the fight but i knocked her out the fight and i turned my attention to the guys

build driver: Ready, go! Great Dragonic Finish *my fist turned to energy and punched both of them, then they went down and demorphed, so i went to winston to kill him but someone stopped me, it was evolt

evolt: thats enough, this fight will bring nowhere

i didn't saw a thing but my mad took controlled of me so i tried to talked to him with my mind

Nathan: evolt I'm not doing this my rage is taking control you have to make me demorph

evolt: ok

so then evolt started attacking me and was effective then his last punch made me demorph and the dark energy picked me up and made two of me so we called him dark

dark: so you have final free me and now... see ya *teleported*

then Kate ran to me

Nathan: so you're here to say that your ok with your father's agreement

she slapped me and i looked at her, she was crying

kate: i wanted to see that you're ok

i looked down like a f*king idiot

Nathan: I'm sorry, im like this because tony wants you to marry garth

kate: oh *looked down sad*

Nathan: but hey at least we're still friends

kate: ok

then garth and tony came up to us and told us something

Nathan: the f*k you bastards want

tony: listen nathan i know you like kate

kate was blushing and i was going to speak nonsense

Nathan: what, but how- when did you- but then- *then i was steaking gibberish for 10 seconds* but ahahahahahh

tony: yeah i knew it when you were shocked and garth want to say something to you

Garth: i didn't want to did it too but i love lilly

Nathan: good for you

then after an hour of my Garth kate and lilly were talking and hanging out, i had to go home

Nathan: sorry guys i have to go home my dad gets cranky when I'm late

Garth: no worrys we can hang out tomorrow

Nathan: thanks man *told the guys to go* Kazumi Gentoku utsumi evolt, lets go

so me and the guys went to the jeep and went back to the house, so after we arrive my parents were questioning my friends

mom: who are your friends sweetie

Nathan: mom, dad, this is Gentoku, Kazumi, utsumi, amd evolt

dad: wait evolt

Nathan: I'll tell later

so after 2 hours of us hanging evolt had to talking to me outside, so we went outside and talked

Nathan: what's up

evolt: we need to talk about that dark side in your body

Nathan: i know i had that for a year, so he finally got out of my body now he'll probably working with killbus

evolt: yes that means we should start training until they'll attack again

Nathan: ok

then him and me start talking to everyone about my dark side that will start attacking Jasper park and kill every living thing, so me and the guys started training while my parents were watching us

the next day we went to the pack and told them about we said last night

kate: why did you have a dark side

Nathan: i had it for a year and he wants to destroy everyone, so we need your dad's pack and Tony's pack to work together to save the park

tony: ok

Winston: we trust you

then lilly came in the den

lilly: nathan you self is here

so we walked out and saw myself attacking the pack then he was going to attack garth then i stopped his punch and punched him away

dark: so we meet again

Nathan: yeah again, so why are you here

dark: because when i got out of your body the build driver copied itself and now im also a rider also want to join

Nathan: wait what, hell no

dark: ok fine if you want that, i guess killbus will kill you girlfriend

Nathan: *blushes* shut the f*k up

dark: dude your me and im you, if i die you die

Nathan: what

everyone gasped

Nathan: ok i let you join but im not calling you my friend or partner

dark: fine with me

then everyone went back to what there doing and i was taking dark to everyone and turning to have friends after that emma and her two friends came to see me

emma: hey Nathan

Nathan: oh hey emma

the girls were scared because of dark, so i asked emma a question about the girls

Nathan: hey emma who are your friends

emma: this is alexus *pointed to her right* and this is madi *pointed to my left*

alexus: hello

madi: hi

Nathan: nice to meet you girls

dark: hey

i turned to him

dark: want to train with me

then i turned back to the girls with a sad face because they want to hang out with me

Nathan: ok only for a little bit

build driver: Tsubureru! Nagareru! Afurederu! Dragon In Cross Charge! Braaaa!

build driver: Great Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready?

dark: henshin

build driver Wake up Cross-Z! Get Great Dragon! Yeah!

then we both start training for a bit and after i finish my training i hanged with the girls

to be continued...


	7. happy hours

emma: nathan what are you going to do after you defeat killbus

Nathan: i don't know yet

madi: maybe you stay with us

the girls were smiling and wagging there tails, then I was looking down, so the girls tood me what's wrong

Alexus: hey Nathan what's wrong

Nathan: you know i can't stay here, the world needs a hero and im need to be there to save people

emma: but you still can hang out with us right

Nathan: yeah i can

then garth and tony came in, then i stand

Nathan: what's up guys

tony: we need to talk about your other self

then dark came out from behind me

dark: it that a problem

then everyone was scared

Nathan: stop it

dark: fine

so we all talked about dark's way of being around others then i had to go home but kate wanted to come with us

kate: mom can i go with nathan

eve: i still don't trust you alone with him

kate: and i wanted to if you want to come with me

eve: oh *surprised* ok then

so then me, the guys and girls went back to the house after we arrive there i introduce eve to my parents, later me Kazumi Gentoku and utsumi were playing call of duty infinite warfare zombies we were in round twelve then the big boss came in we had half strong guns but Gentoku and Kazumi went down then i killed him and then there were a horde of then then we all died but at least we had fun

mom: boys dinner

Nathan: oh right, my mom id making tacos

guys: yeah

then we all went to the table but evolt was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed then we all ate dinner, i had to take a shower but someone else wanted first

kate: hey nathan can i take a bath

Nathan: sure

then me and kate went to the bathroom and closed the door i grabbed the woman's soap then started cleaning her head then her head, my phone went off so i stop cleaning her for 10 seconds then went back to clean her, when i was still cleaning her she was smiling, moaning, and blushing

Nathan: so are you enjoying this

kate: yeah it feels nice

then kate looked at me blushing and i looked at her confused

Nathan: what

she grabbed my shirt and then she pulled me in the tub, my clothes are wet, very wet then she was laughing and i smiled after i finished cleaning kate i went get new clothes then we both went to my room to watch a movie, so i took off my shirt but still wearing my boxers

kate: so what are we watching

Nathan: I'll search on Netflix for... what type of movie

kate: horror

Nathan: of course

then eve came in and told me and kate something

eve: Nathan, kate

kate: what is it mom

eve: why did you got to the bathroom together

Nathan: i had to clean kate

eve: i could have done that *she was mad*

Nathan: i have to put shampoo on her

eve: sham- what

Nathan: shampoo, it's something that makes you smell nice and sweet

eve: oh *then she wanted to have one* can i have one

Nathan: but i- *sigh* fine but I'll have to find Kate something to watch

eve: ok

then i put on truth or dare rated R, then me and eve went to the bath then she went in the tub and i grabbed the shampoo stuff to use

eve: is that what you used on kate to make her smell good

Nathan: yeah, oh get out of the tub for a sec, i need to set it to warm water

then she jump off and set it in warm water in the shower, so i tested the water and it was little warm then eve jumped in which splashed water on me again then she looked at me trying not to laugh

eve: sorry

i looked at her with a fierce look on my face that made her a little shocked and a little scared

Nathan with a pissed off voice: I'm trying to be in a good mood today and I'm not going to get angry right now

eve: im sorry *grabbing a towel* here let me get it *started to rubbing my face and torso* better

Nathan: a little, but yeah

after 10 minutes of clean eve i finally got her clean so we walked out of the bathroom and i was exhausted

Nathan: so... f*king... tired... need... to... sleep... for... an hour... *falls on the floor* ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh

everyone ran to me worried but i was so tried and i don't want to fall but i fell like it

Kazumi: you ok man

Nathan: im good just tried of cleaning the girls

Gentoku: we're you giving them a bath

Nathan: yeah but i can't felt my legs or arms can someone drag me in my room

kate: i got it *pulled my leg into my room then on my bed* can you feel anything now

Nathan: a little bit i just need sleep so i can feel everything again

kate: ok

then kate shut the door after that she and her mom were watching the movie till 11:00, so when there done watching the movie i was sleep so the girls cuddled up to me, in the morning i was feeling better now so i went outside to train

build driver: Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Wake up burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!

Nathan: hyah ha sha *then more battle cries*

as i was continued training, everyone woke up because of my cries then everyone went outside seeing me training after i finished my training i demorphed and sat down on a log to drink water and i was sweating really bad also i smelled

Nathan: *panting* that was... a... good... workout... *laughs*

kate: Nathan

Nathan: ahh *i fall off the log because i got surprised by her* what did you do that

kate: well we heard your training for about 30 minutes

Nathan: really, that's a new record, anyways let's take you and your mom home *turned to the guys* alone

to be continued...


	8. Kate's inner monster

so after 5 minutes of walking to the pack, something was watching us so i stopped

Nathan: hold on, i sence something

Kate: what do you mean

Nathan: someone else is watching us from the bushes

eve: what

then we formed a circle so we know who is trying to attack and kill us, then the animal came out and it was emma and the girls

emma: hey guys

Nathan: emma what the hell, we almost tried to attack you

emma: oh sorry *sad*

Nathan: it's ok, let's just go to the pack

emma then smiles and wagged her tail

then after another 5 minutes of walking we made it back to the pack then winston came up to us

winston: good thing you guys are doing well and staying safe

Nathan: yeah you can say that twice

tony: well how about we talk about the plan

Nathan: yeah it's been a while since killbus attacked us, so we'll need to see where he goes

so after we talked about the plan of the next, kate was having a nightmare about her inner monster then she woke up scared and crying, so i came in

Nathan: kate what's wrong

then she came to me and hugged me upset and crying

Nathan: hey it ok *hugged, scratching, and petting her* now tell me *i looked her at her eyes* what's wrong

kate: *sheading tears* i had a nightmare about my inner monster

Nathan: inner monster

eve: kate you have that dream about a year

then what eve is what a death sentence to us

Nathan: oh no... no no no no *running back and forth* this is bad, really f*king bad

eve: what's is it

Nathan: you never heard of the person that had the inner monster infection

eve: no

Nathan: every 1 year there would be a infection of the inner monster and every 50 times that he or she have that dream there inner monster will come out of you body and trys to kill you

eve: what

kate: i don't want to die

Nathan: but i have an idea, the way for the inner monster to come out is the host, that has it have to dream, only the host

eve: so how are we going to stay awake

Nathan: oh *open my bag and bring out energy drinks* boom energy drinks, this can keep us up alnight long

kate: are you sure about this

Nathan: yep *dial my dad* hey i staying with the wolves tonight

dad: what why

Nathan: the inner monster infection striked again

dad: what

Nathan: but i have a plan

dad: ok i trust you, but be careful and don't be stupid *hangs up*

Nathan: ok *hangs up* ok the way we do this, is we drink all of the energy- oh shit

eve: what

Nathan: i don't have enough energy drinks for everyone it has enough for three people

eve: I'll do it

dark teleported to the den join the plan

dark: me too

Nathan: dark, your joining

dark: yeah the reason being because i had that before

Nathan: then... why are you not dead

dark: oh no I'm dead but im between life and death

Nathan: ok

later that night me eve and dark drank the energy drinks and stayed up for 30 minutes and then the dark energy was surrounding kate then the inner monster came out but she looked like kate with dark black lines on half her hair and have orange various eyes and looked at us

???: hello... im kim, Kate's inner monster

so i kicked her and flu out of the den then everyone woke up then i started fighting her

build driver: Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Wake up burning! Get Cross-Z Dragon! Yeah!

i was in my battle pose and getting ready to fight her but she knew i was going to transform

kim: *clapping then laughs* impressive that you have great power

Nathan: because im not using my full power

then me and her start fighting for a good minute but i hate to admit she was strong then she clawed me then i punched her causing her crash on the ground then dark join the party

build driver: Great Cross-Z Dragon! Are you ready?

dark: henshin

build driver: Wake up Cross-Z! Get Great Dragon! Yeah!

dark: hyyahhhhhhhh *charging at her trying to attack*

Nathan: well *takes out the magma knuckle* i guess I'll take a power up

build driver: Cross-Z Magma! Are you ready? Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha!

Nathan: let's go

i changed at her too but she was holding her power so me and dark was still attacking her then we did our finisher move

build driver: Ready, go! Great Dragonic Finish

build driver: Ready, go! Volcanic Attack! Acha

we both jumped in the air and kicked her with a ton of power then we both landed on the ground and stood up but then she walked their the fire and ki blasted both of us which made us demorph, we were grunting and panting in pain, then she walked up to me then dark standed

dark: get away for him you-

she kicked him in the ribcage and he crashed into a pile of rocks

Nathan: dark

she put her paw on my cheek then put her paw on my shirt and punched me against another rock i was sitting up then she come up to me and put her paw on my cheek again

Nathan: what the hell are you-

then she put her lips on my lips which everyone gasped and in shocked and kate was in more shocked then everyone then she backed up and vanished then i stood up

Nathan: what... the... F*CK

then everyone came to me

dark: dude she kissed you

Nathan: oh you don't think, but why would she do that anyway

dark: i don't know *then he gasped* wait do you feel anything fun

Nathan: no

dark: infected

Nathan: no

dark: are you turning evil

Nathan: no, i feel fine but i looked inside of her eyes and when she was little she was bullied and beaten her by everyone but one day she was sick of the abuse, so she killed everyone including her family *looking down* now I feel bad for her

kate: me too

dark: so how are we going to find her

Nathan: hmmmm maybe when I'm alone she might only want to see and talked to me

winston: that would make cents

tony: but do you think it will work

Nathan: i don't know but i have to try and we'll don't know which side she'll take

the next morning, i packed my stuff to search for kim, so i packed up a bottle water, my shotgun and pistol, machete, first-aid kit and my phone

Nathan: alright i got everything I need to go searching

then kate came behind me and i turned around

kate: are you sure about this

i crouched

Nathan: down worry kate I'll be ok

winston: well what if you need help

Nathan: ok this will pull an alarm when I'm in danger

eve: ok

Nathan: ok see you later *took off on my dirt bike*

kate: im worried

eve: don't worry honey he'll be fine

then after i drive for 5 minutes then my dad called me and i answer

Nathan: what

dad: are you coming home

Nathan: ill be their for 10 minutes

dad: why

Nathan: because I'm hanging out with the guys

dad: ok then sport *hanged up*

Nathan: *hanged up* finally, now where are you kim, uh *stops the bike because I'm sensing a massive energy nearby* what the hell am I sensing *then realized* kim *driving very fast and when i made it there she was being attacked by killbus* damnit

with killbus and kim

killbus: die

Nathan: wait

killbus: what

Nathan: hyah *hits him with my bike that send him flying*

killbus: you bastard

i got off my bike and ran to kim

Nathan: you okay

she was blushing

kim: ye- yeah

Nathan: *turned to killbus* let's begin round 3

build driver: Cross-Z Magma! Are you ready?

build driver: Killbaspider! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha!

build driver: Spider! Spider! Killbas Spider!

then we start fighting each other but i finished the fight

build driver: Ready, go! Volcanic Attack! Acha *fires a ki blasted and it phased him*

killbus then disappeared, i demorphed amd ran to kim

to be continued...


	9. new friends and romance

Nathan: are you ok

kim: i am because of you

Nathan: well your welcome

kim: come with me to my den

Nathan: ok

so we walked to her den but she had another wolf with her and it was princess (the daughter of king from alpha and Omega 2) and they were best friends, princess was chewing on a bone

kim: we're here

princess: oh i see you bring me dinner

kim: no his a friend of mine

then i pulled out meat and throw it to princess, so she starts eating the meat like a wild animal like she is

Nathan: looks like someone was hungry

kim was gigging

princess's cheeks were red of my sentence

Nathan: so how are going to tell the other *i was leaning against a rock wall* maybe we can tell that your a nice wolf and that doesn't hurt the one that you care about

kim: well... your right about that

princess: well you can go without me

Nathan: what are you talking about

princess: my father tried to kill winston and tony so he can talk both there valley then he can take over the entire valley from north, south, east, and west

Nathan: oh well *idea happen* how you girls come to my house

kim: why

Nathan: trust me you'll love it

then me kim and princess went on my dirt bike to drive back to my house for 5 minutes then after we went to the house we got off the dirt bike, i parked it and we all went inside the house and went to the couch

Nathan: alright, so what do you think

kim: it's ok

princess: looks nice

Nathan: ok then *turned on the Xbox and played and played Friday the 13th the video game* let's try to survive against Jason Voorhees

so after joining a lobby the game started and i was one of the surviver to defend and get out of the park alive and for playing for 8 minutes we got all the parts and took out weapons trying to kill him and 1 person died on the server then we shocked jason and took off his mask then i delivered the final blow by slashing his face with a machete

Nathan: YEAH

kim: you killed him

princess: you survived, im impressed

then my parents came into the home and saw the two new wolves, i was still yelling that i won in the game then i turned my attention to my parents

Nathan: f*k yeaaaaaaa- hey guys um this is

dad: your new friend

Nathan: you mean friends right

dad: what do you- OH WHAT THE F*K *yelling like hell* WHAT THE HELL IS THAT MONSTER DOING HERE, IS THAT KATE

Nathan: damnit dad stop yelling your hurting my ears and second this is not kate, this is kim and one more thing, DON'T F*KING CALL KIM A MONSTER

my parents were scared when i yelled at them

Nathan: im... sorry for yelling at you guys its just that *signs* you going to hate her for this but she kiss me when we fought each other

my parents: WHAT

dad: that is

i pulled my gun out

Nathan: don't try it

dad: son what are-

Nathan: she's my friend and your nit killing her *my eyes turn black and had a black aura surrounding me and i was growling at them*

dad: im sorry son but she a inner monster from kate

Nathan: IT'S BECAUSE SHE HAS BEEN ABUSED WHEN SHE WAS A PUP

dad: im sorry i didn't know that

then i calmed down and my energy powered down and my dad apologized to kim

dad: im sorry kim i was thinking straight about you

kim: it's ok *she smiled and wagged her tail* he he he

i was smiling at my dad and kim then i forgot to introduce princess

Nathan: oh i almost forgot, mom dad this is princess

dad: your girlfriend

princess was blushing burning red and i was pissed and yell at my dad

Nathan: SHE IS MY FRIEND AND HER NAME IS PRINCESS BECAUSE HER DAD IS NAMED KING

dad was in shocked and scared

dad: woah sorry sport

Nathan: ugh it's ok

then i rest of the guys came in and i introduced them to the girls later it was 1:00 pm, me and the girls we're watching a movie and something came from the roof

Nathan: uhh *i was looking at the roof but the girls doesn't know what it is*

princess: what is that

Nathan: its a mistletoe, now before you say anything it's when two people stand together under it and then k- k- k- kiss

kim and princess were blushing then smiled at me

Nathan: what

the girls then pinned me on the bed and were giggling

Nathan: what are- *then realized* you girls are actually going to do this

kim princess: yep

before they start kissing me kim stopped each other then she went to my mom's makeup set and grabbed two lipsticks from her room and grabbed princess into the bathroom and put on lipstick on there lips then came inside ny bedroom and i was scared of what they were doing

princess: really baby

Nathan: n- no

kim: too bad

then they pinned me down again and started kissing my face and lips with 30 minutes then someone came in the door watching us, the door opens and we all looked at the door and it was kate with a pissed off face

Nathan: Kate it not what it looks like

kate: you girls gave him kiss

Nathan: *gulped*

kate: and you had fun without me

Nathan: heh??????

then kate put lipstick on and closed the door then she climbed on the bed looking at the girls smiling then looked at me scared then they started kissing me again for another 30 minutes after that we all went to sleep my mom came in and saw us sleeping with kiss marks and lipstick on the wolves lips

mom: *signs* kids *closed the door*

the next morning i was washing the kiss marks off my face with soap then i came out the bathroom and i saw my mom with her arms crossed with a smirk leaning

to be continued...


	10. New members of the pack and a funeral

i was shocked that my mom knew what happened last night

Nathan: uhhh hey mom what's up *i was giggling nervously*

mom: how was the kisses last night

i was blushing

mom: hahahaha looks like my son has three girlfriends *talked to me and then left

Nathan: oh shit if the pack knows about this they'll kill me literally f*king kill me

then i pack my stuff with my guns and first aid kit so i grabbed my dad's red side by side four wheeler from the garage and it has four seats so me and the girls go all sit on then after we drive 5 minutes of driving the pack heard a loud noise and saw the four wheeler then start growling and defend themselves but i stopped the vehicle then me kate princess and kim got off and walked at the pack

Nathan: yo what's up

the pack was happy were happy that me and kate were back but then saw princess and kim so they start growling at them

Nathan: hey stop

kim: it's ok, we'll tell them

so the girls walked closer to the pack and sat down then told them that i save kim and princess from killbus, they were surprised at me they dark winston lilly eve tony and garth came in

winston: well im impressed that you saved them Nathan

Nathan: thanks winston and i was wondering if they can stay

emma, madi, and alexis: yes they can

Nathan: you really think so

emma: yeah, i mean kim kinda looks like kate and princess looks cool

then both the girls smiled at them

Nathan: hmm i guess your not wrong

then after 20 minutes of the girls joining the pack, kim, princess, emma, madi, and alexus started becoming friends and started hanging out with each other then winston and eve was going to talk to me

winston: it was nice that you helped those girls

Nathan: yeah but i had to take them to my place for the night and now here we are now

eve: yeah and those girls are starting to make friends with everyone

Nathan: yeah, it's a starter well at least that nice to the others

Winston and Eve agreed

then 30 minutes later my stomach was growling then i started my four wheeler then kim, princess, and kate came to me

kate: Nathan can we come with you

Nathan: sure get on

so i started the vehicle and started going to the house and my mom was making corn dogs and it smelled good so i parked the four wheeler by the drive way and turned it off then opened the door, mom turned to us

mom: oh your here, i have corn dogs ready dear

Nathan: cool

then me and the girls went to the table to eat then after we eat lunch, we went to my room watching a YouTube video called Jeffy's drone

mario: JEFFY I TOLD YOU NOT TO FLY IT OUTSIDE

Jeffy: oh f*k that dad

so we started laughing because it was funny as hell

then something came up in Kim's mind

Kim's mind was me and her in a secret room

Nathan in Kim's mind: come here baby i will take you on a love journey

then kim was looking down blushing about and was going in from a kiss and when she about to kiss me, i got up then looked the other way

Nathan: ok I'll be right back, I'm going to the store to get something

so i left to the store with my four wheeler and gone but kim was feeling sad

princess: hey what's wrong

kim: i was going in for a kiss on Nathan

kate: wait why

she was blushing

kim: because i love him

kate: kim we all love him but he has to pick one of us

then i came back for a 30 minutes drive from there to here then i opened the door and went to the kitchen counter and put the groceries in the counter then put the right place to put the groceries

Nathan: *signs* i hate doing groceries but it's still doing a job

kate: hey Nathan

i turned around looking at kate

Nathan: oh hey kate what's up

kate: i have a question for you

Nathan: what is it *opened a soda then start drinking it*

kate: who do you love the most

Nathan: *spitting out the soda and blushing* what

kate: yeah i knew you were going to be like that but who would you have as you mate

i was speaking gibberish then kate pinned me down to the kitchen floor and kissed me for 10 seconds then we broke it up

Nathan: and i now have an answer for your question

kate smiled at me then i heard killbus at the drive way

killbus: ah your here now it's time to kill you

build driver: Killbaspider! Are you ready? Spider! Spider! Killbas Spider!

build driver: Cross-Z Magma! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha!

Nathan: let's go

then we start fighting each other for a soild 2 minutes so my parents came outside watching us fight then the wolves came to see us to but shocked watching us fight then killbus looked at the pack and started to fired a ki blast at them some of them were injured not died and fired another one at eve but princess guarded her and sacrificed herself then she died

Nathan: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH *charging at me with a ton of rage power that almost killed me and before i punches him he vanished, i demorphed and ran to princess

Nathan: princess, princess *i checked for a pluse and there was nothing* no no no NO *fires a giant ki blast*

then after 30 minutes of princess's funeral i went to my room and locked my door being upset then the guys came in of what happened earlier

Kazumi: what happen

kate: we got attacked by killbus then had funeral and no nathan is in his room upset

Gentoku: oh well we're sorry for your lost

eve: thank you

to be continued...


	11. date night and got ambushed

then kate knocked on my door

kate: hey Nathan are you ok in there

Nathan with a dark voice: no I'm not and I'll make sure killbus will suffer for what he did to my friends

then kim came up to Kate

kim: hey kate i need to talked to you about something

kate: ok

then Kate turned to her

kim: looked

Kate looked at her paw and it was vanishing

kate: *gasping* your disappearing

everyone looked at them and i opened my door then kim put her paw on kate's chest and putting her spirt inside her's

kim: thank you for being my friend

then she was gone

kate: kim

Nathan: kate come to my room

then Kate and i went to my room and locked the door then start talking to each other and hold her paws and everyone was listening threw the door

Nathan: do you really want to continue our friendship

kate: yes but i want us to be more then friend

Nathan: what are you saying

kate then signed and jumped off the bed, she looked out the window crying because it was raining then i stand next to her rubbing her back so she hugged me and we looked at each other

kate: i love you

Nathan: i love you too

we both kissed and everyone gasped behind the door

tony: i knew that was going to happen

Winston: what are you talking about

tony: remember when he yelled at you

Winston: yeah- oh

dad: so you're saying that they fell in love at first sight

tony: yeah

then after 30 minutes of me comforting kate we watched a show called dragon ball super the tournament of power saga and it last 4 hours long then after we finished the saga we went to sleep, we went under the sheets and cuddling next to each other

the next morning i woke up next kate cute and adorable so i got out of bed and got dress then went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and combed my hair then walked out of the bathroom and i saw my parents with a their arms crossed and winston eve and tony with smirkes/anger on there faces

Nathan: what

dad: we all heard your conversation last night

Nathan: umm w-what are you talking about

eve: we heard that you love each other and sleep together

Nathan: eep *shocked* well i, i, i, i, i, wh- wh- oh jeez *walked and sat on the couch*

mom: listen we know you love each other but i don't thing a human and wolf can have kids

Nathan: yeah i know but *stands up* how am going to- hold on *ran to the computer* lets see *everyone went behind me* go to google and search can a human marry a wolf *so the results came in a saw images of wolf having pups with humans* well shit i can

winston: well when are you going to propose to her

Nathan: heh??????

tony: you know, love her

Nathan: hmm i don't know yet but I'll figure it out later

so after 50 minutes i started hanging out with winston garth and tony about my marriage with kate

Winston: so how are we going to do this

tony: well you have to have to mate her in mating season

Nathan: oh you think anything else

garth: hmmm how about tou go with her in the moon night howl

Nathan: what's that

tony: is a thing that wolves used to mate and love each other

Nathan: oh i like that keep talking

then tony started talking about me with kate about the moonlight howl and how we can be more then friends with a strong feelings for each other

later at the moonlight howl i was standing on the top of the mountain waiting for kate so i was on my phone looking threw stuff and i turned to my and kate being hot and i was drooling

Nathan: oh wow, i have a boner

then she walked up to the top of the mountain and walked to me

kate: hey

Nathan: hey what's up, you look cuter and hotter then before

she was blushed then we sat on the edge of the mountain so i punched my throat to make a good howling sound then we started howling with each other, me and kate we're howling and dancing with each other for a minute then we stopped and looked at each other while standing and killed each other after we broke up the kiss killbus appeared behind and shots us off the mountain so we rolled down the hill then kate got up and start growling, so of the other wolves gasp because of the multiple bullet holes in my chest, i was breathing heavily and kate turned around and ran to me crying

kate: Nathan please don't die

then killbus spawned behind kate which made half the wolves growling and scared

killbus: sorry to disappoint you but his going to die

kate: you bastard

then evolt went into my body and possessed me, so i got up with spiked up hair with a blue line going up

Nathan with evolt's voice: you still haven't learned you lesson did you

killbus: evolt

build driver: Killbaspider! Are you ready? Spider! Spider! Killbas Spider!

evolt driver: Dragon! Rider System! Evolution! Are you ready?

Nathan with evolt's voice : henshin

evol driver: Dragon! Dragon! Evol Dragon! Fuhahahahahahahaha! *it looks like evolt's normal form but without the shoulder pads and has the cross dragon mask*

Nathan with evolt's voice: *laughing* let's begin the experiment

he was charging at him then started punching each other but evolt had something up his sleeve then he punched killbus away

killbus: your really starting to irritate me

build driver: Ready, go! killbaspider Finish

killbus runs to me and tried to punch me but evolt pulled out the evolt trigger so killbus punched the trigger and absorbed his energy then evolt punched him away again

killbus: what

then evolt got out of my body and was in his evol cobra form, i fell down on the ground forward because of my bullet holes

evolt driver: Cobra! Rider System! Revolution! Are you ready? Black Hole! Black Hole!

evolt: let's go

to be continued...


	12. the final battle and a perfect life

so evolt and killbus continued there fight but both of there power are equal so i was think of who's going to win the fight, so i tried to get up but i couldn't handle the pain in my chest then i finally stood up and watched the fight

Nathan: i knew he had something up his sleeve

so i put my hand in my pocket and i pulled out a senzu beam then i ate it and it healed my body and battle scars, everyone was surprised because my scars are gone

build driver: Cross-Z Magma! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha!

then i went to help evolt to fight against killbus, with both of our powers combined we we're able to handle him

Nathan: the finisher

build driver: Ready, go! Volcanic Attack! Acha *punched him then kicks him*

then killbus denorphed and vanished, so i demorphed then me and evolt went to the wolves and they were surprised of what happened then smiled

Nathan: everyone ok

Kate: yeah because of you

then the other wolves started surrounding me with a lot of comments

male wolf #1: that was awesome

female wolf #1: your so cool

female wolf #2: that's amazing

male wolf #2: how did you do that

Nathan: woah, woah, calm down guys, im just very good on helping you guys, but there is something else i must handle *turned to evolt then walks to him* you know if you had a plan you should have told me

evolt: well sorry but the next time we face him it will be the last one ciao *vanished*

Nathan: f*king damn it *turned around* ok now we know that killbus is still going to attack us, we must warn the pack leader

then me kate and the wolves went to my parents eve tony and winston and told them about what happened at the moonlight howl and the attack of killbus then after we decided what to do against killbus me and kate went to my room to chill down for a bit

Nathan: damn i had a hellva night

kate: *giggles* yeah me too *cuddles next to me* maybe we'll have a little fun tonight

Nathan: what are you thinking

Kate: making out

Nathan: that's exactly what I was thinking

then before we started kissing eve bursted in

eve: HEY

then kate got out me

Nathan: what is it eve

eve: come to the living room and you'll find out

then me eve and kate went to the living room and saw a build up item that looks like the genius bottle then i picked up the item

Nathan: so this is my new power

evolt: yes but i have to posses your body to make it work

Nathan: ok but any funny business and your dead

evolt: ok ok

then me and kate went back to my room and we watched Drake and Josh until 11:00 pm after that we hopped on the bed and i tried to go to sleep but kate didn't let me then she took off my boxers

Nathan: hey what are you doing

kate: my gift

then she kissed me for about 1 and a half minutes after we broke up the kiss we started to mate with each other, it was nice and sweet for 20 minutes, so i finally burst my load in her then we slept through the night

the next morning i woke up and got dressed then i went outside to train with evolt

build driver: Cross-Z Magma! Are you ready?

evol driver: Cobra! Rider System! Evolution! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

evolt: henshin

build driver: Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha!

evol driver: Black Hole! Black Hole! Black Hole! Revolution! Fuhahahahahahahah

then we start training with each other for about an hour and a half then before the training was almost finished evolt was going to finish it

evol driver: Ready Go! Black Hole Finish! *throws a ki blast that made me demorphed*

then evolt went back to his normal form and helped me up then i ate a senzu bean, so after we finished training i drank water because i was dehydrated then we started hanging out then everyone else came to us because they heard the ki blast the was attack

winston: what happened

evolt: training, that's what happened

then kate went to me worried but i was smiling at her

Nathan: well i guess we have enough strength against killbus

eve: what do you mean

Nathan: remember last night

kate: yeah

Nathan: when evolt possed me, i can get stronger every time I fight

then killbus arrive to kill us

Nathan: killbus

build driver: Cross-Z Magma! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Gokunetsu kinniku! Cross-Z Magma! Achachachachachacha Acha!

so me and evolt start fighting killbus for the final battle but he was stronger than us

evolt: well time to test your new power

then evolt possed me so i took out the magma knuckle and switch it with the new build item

build driver: Muscle Galaxy! Are you ready?

Nathan: henshin

build driver: Ginga muteki no kinniku yarō! Cross-Z Evol! Panēi! Maji panēi!

so i walked towards him and i was punching him, it was very attractive to him then Kazumi, Gentoku, and itsumi came in all morphed and watching us fight then after his guard was down i had a chance to kill him

build driver: All side! Ready, go! Muscle Galaxy Finish! *jumps and rider kicks him but me and evolt appeared on both of the sides*

evolt: hope you like hell ciao

then we strike him

killbus: i know you we're this... STRONG *explosion happened in the background*

then i demorphed then evolt got out off my body so he lefted because we had our ways differently so everyone came to me (itsumi, Kazumi, and Gentoku all demorphed) kate pinned me down because she was happy that i killed killbus after that we all went home to celebrate the defeat of killbus, then a couple of months later Kate gave birth to 3 beautiful pups, 2 females and 1 male, i hanged out with the kids then lilly and garth got married and started having fun we the pups then me and kate was sitting on a rock looking out into the sunset

Nathan: this is the most happiest part in my like

kate: me too

then we started kissing and lived happily ever after

The End


End file.
